hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Ants
Chimera ants are a fictional species of insect that appear in the Japanese manga series Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. Chimera ants are extremely dangerous, and are ranked first among insects that should be quarantined. Also known as the "Gourmet Ant," they have voracious appetites and can consume several times their own weight within a single day. In every nest, one queen chimera ant exists to produce more ants in order to ensure the success of the species. Chimera ant queens possess an entirely unique method of reproduction, known as Phagogenesis (摂食交配 (Sesshoku Kouhai)), a fictional term meaning creation/reproduction through eating. By eating other creatures, a chimera ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of chimera ants it gives birth to. To take advantage of the genes of a particular species, chimera ants have been known to feed until the fodder species is driven to extinction in its ecosystem. A chimera ant colony is organized into a military-like chain of command. At the top of the hierarchy is the que en ant, initially protected by the three Royal Guards. Under them are thirty-six Squadron Leaders, who each command four or five Officers, each of whom in turn are in charge of ten to fifteen Drudges. The later a chimera ant is born by the queen, the stronger and higher ranking it is in their hive. After enough ants have been produced to form a colony, the queen ant focuses all her efforts on giving birth to a King ant. Upon his birth, the Royal Guards solely follow the commands of the King, who leaves the nest to find various creatures to mate with and impregnate in order to create the next queen ant. Although normal chimera ants are the size of large insects (with a queen capable of growing to a length of 10 centimeters), the Chimera Ant story arc begins with the introduction of a chimera ant queen over two meters tall. The core conflict of the arc arises when the Queen starts to feed upon humans, after discovering the nutritional value of humans to be far superior to that of other prey. As a secondary effect, the ants born by the Queen also become more intelligent and humanoid shaped, while retaining traits of various animals consumed by the Queen. Newer generations of chimera ants are capable of using both human speech and a form of telepathy to communicate. In contrast, the earliest generation ants and the Queen may only use telepathy, while the Royal Guards are wholly incapable of telepathy. Chimera ants are also capable of surviving wounds that would be fatal to a human and can regenerate damage to their body within a day if their heads are not destroyed. The later generation of ants produced possess a great degree of individuality, as a result of the Queen's mostly human diet (shown when the ants request permission from the queen to give themselves names.) Several of these ants also possess memories from the lives of the humans eaten by the queen, in the form of personality or knowledge of language and other subjects. Royal Family The Queen The[[Chimera Ant Queen| Chimera Ant Queen]] is the first chimera ant to be seen in the series. The Queen has the appearance of a human-sized ant, walking upright on two legs and with only four insectoid limbs instead six. The Queen also has a set of human-like teeth in addition to two sets of ant mandibles. It is unknown how the Queen came into being. Though chimera ants were not an unknown species in the Hunter × Hunter world, a normal chimera ant queen grows to only 10 centimeters long. The Queen first appears in the story when she washes up, injured and missing a hand, on the shores of the autonomous region of Neo Green Life (or simply NGL), a small insular nation located on an island known as the Mitene Union. Driven by her reproductive instincts, the Queen immediately begins to feed on fish and bats in order to give birth to soldier ants, which she uses to gather larger prey in greater amounts. By chance, one of the soldier ants gathers two human children and feeds them to the Queen; She finds this food more delicious and nutritious than any other food and subsequently orders her soldiers to concentrate on gathering humans. Due to NGL being a neo-Luddite nation, forbidding the use of modern technology within its borders, news of the giant chimera ant infestation was slow to reach the outside world. By the time Hunters arrive in NGL to investigate, the Queen has given birth to all the chimera ants seen in the story, with the exception of the Royal Guards and the King. Meryem The chimera ant King, Meryem (メルエ� , Meruemu) is the most powerful offspring of the chimera ant Queen. Meryem is first seen when he violently rips through the womb of the chimera ant Queen from the inside, ready to emerge into the world and unwilling to wait for a natural birth. Shortly after his birth, Meryem leaves the hive and NGL with the Royal Guards, in search of a place to start his kingdom. He descends on the Republic of East Gorteau and takes over over the country by killing its dictator, Ming Jol-ik. Meryem then uses Jol-ik's corpse as a puppet to order East Gorteau's population of approximately five million to gather simultaneously in the capital city for a national rally. This however, is a ruse, designed to create a situation where entire towns and villages could be secretly abducted for a "selection", the forcible awakening of nen, without their disappearance being noticed. Meryem's eventual plan was to take the one percent of the population that would survive such an awakening and turn them into soldiers for an army he will use to conquer the world. This plan is temporarily disrupted by Killua, who assassinates a number of "selectors", but a backup plan is soon implemented; East Gorteau is put under martial law, and the population undergo selection in their own homes, though this slows down the process considerably, and only 500,000 people are processed, with 5,000 predicted survivors. Soon after this occurs, the Hunters Netero, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, Killua, and Gon attack the palace, with the intention of separating the Royal Guards from Meryem and assassinating him. Meryem's initial personality, when he his first shown in the story, is that of arrogance. The Queen's intention to give birth to a perfect offspring is reflected in Meryem's mentality. He considered himself superior to all other forms of life and felt no concern for his dying mother after his "birth." Meryem was also merciless, instantly killing any chimera ant he considered disrespectful. Meryem was seen killing and eating other chimera ants, something no other chimera ant had ever done. After reaching East Gorteau and putting his plans into motion, Meryem took an interest in various board games, and gathered various champion-level players to his palace. Simply by reading the rule books, Meryem was able to master any game in under ten matches, simultaneously learning from his opponents while disrupting the "flow" of their play style. After defeating the best player for each game, Meryem proceeded to kill them, as they were of no further use to him. The final game Meryem learns is Gungi, a fictional shogi-like board game invented by East Gorteau. The world champion for the game is Komugi, a seemingly dimwitted blind girl; However, as Meryem played against her, he found himself unable to disrupt her flow, while at the same time, the challenge of playing against Meryem caused Komugi's skills to increase. Much to the shock of the Royal Guards, Meryem even starts show respect for Komugi and concern for Komugi's well being. In one instance Meryem rips his left arm off, as an apology to Komugi for asking her to bet her left arm on a game, to which she replied that she always bet her life. In another instance, after watching Komugi's nen suddenly awaken, and realizing she would grow exponentially stronger, but only in terms of Gungi, Meryem momentarily decides that his power of "violence" was the strongest type of strength, and ultimately Komugi's abilities are meaningless; Yet, moments after this decision, Meryem finds Komugi under attack by a large bird of prey, and is unable to bring himself to do anything except protect her, ultimately unable to understand his own emotions toward Komugi. This leaves Meryem in a contemplative state, wondering about the purpose for his existence in the world. In the latest issues of the manga, Meryem is preparing to battle Netero, who attacked his castle in order to assassinate him. Before the battle, Komugi is gravely injured by a nen ability meant to cause confusion within the palace, and Meryem orders Neferpitou to save her life. The way Meryem is drawn in this scene suggests he has learned what it means to have concern for someone else's well being. He and Netero then travel to a remote location that was once used for military weapons testing, so that they may both go all out in their fight. However, in a surprising twist, Meryem refuses to fight the Hunter. Through a short conversation between the two, the King reveals that he finally realizes that he should use his power to protect the weak, seeing from Komugi that there are humans who deserve to live; Netero counted among them. He also expresses a desire to remake the world so that everyone is so equal, the term "equality" would become obsolete. Netero realizes that Meryem is dangerously caught between his Ant instincts and his humanity, and at this point, either facet of his psyche could win out. Knowing that he has a mission to carry out regardless, and not wanting his heart to waver, Netero suddenly assaults Meryem first with a devastating attack. Meryem survives Netero's attacks, twice, seemingly unharmed. The killing intent unleashed at Netero for attacking the second time makes Netero realize simply attacking him will get no where. However, at the thought that they may only exchange words, Netero inquires Meryem's wish to know his name. He tells Meryem he may reveal this name if Meryem could make him admit defeat without killing him, a challenge previously used in the original Hunter exam's final tournament. Meryem accepts the challenge, declaring that, even though it is like "beginning a shogi match without one's rook or bishop," he would "checkmate" Netero. *'Nen Ability' Meryem has the ability to absorb the raw aura of nen-users he has killed. By devouring their brain, he adds their aura to his own--further increasing his power. His fighting ability is such that even Netero, chairman of the Hunter committee, expresses doubt that he could defeat him. Royal Guards Neferpitou Neferpitou (ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō), also known as Pitou, is a cat-humanoid chimera ant with a very feminine appearance and the first born of the King's three royal guards. Neferpitou kills Kaito and later revives him as a puppet after repairing his corpse. Neferpitou gets distracted easily and loves to play a lot. He is the most simple-minded of the three Royal Guards. Despite his cheerful and seemingly naive manner, he has been shown to have terrifying power and have a level of extreme sadism. Kite, Gon, Killua, and other hunters have commented that his power is unlike anything they've ever sensed before. Even the Hunter Association President Netero, who in his younger days was considered the world's strongest nen user, wondered aloud whether Pitou might be stronger than him. When Komugi was mortally wounded, at the order of the Chimera Ant King, Neferpitou immediately started healing her. When Gon approaches, intending to do battle with him and take him to restore Kaito, Neferpitou offers no resistance and begs to allow the continuation of Komugi's healing, breaking his left arm and offering his other limbs as proof of his sincerity, as well as giving a promise to go with Gon to Peijin to bring Kaito back to normal. *'Nen Ability:' Terpsichora (テレプシコーラ 「黒子夢想」), lit. "Puppet Master's Serenity" When Neferpitou first meets Netero in the skies above the Royal Palace, he uses this ability. Pitou used this ability to fight Gon later after gon asked to heal kaito. Using this ability, pitou can "dance" traversing his limits. Pitou uses it when he needs to fight at full strength. *'Nen Ability:' Doctor Blythe (ドクターブライス 「玩具修理者」), lit. "Toy Repair" "Doctor Blythe" is a giant doll conjured by Neferpitou, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to Pitou's tail, limiting his radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active. *'Nen Ability':: Puppet Control Strings (操り人形 「仮称」) Neferpitou can emit a nen- puppeteer/s that can manipulate corpses that follows whatever command given to it, this ability was used to control Kite's corpse to train the chimera ant soldiers as well as manipulating human soldiers into gathering people for the "selection", upon Neferpitou's defeat all controlled of the soldiers dropped like lifeless puppets. *'Nen Ability':: Unique "En" Neferpitou's 'En' is irregularly shaped; rather than a sphere, it takes the form of spiky tendrils of aura, a single one of which can be extended up to two miles. Shaiapouf Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu) is a butterfly-humanoid chimera ant, and one of the King's royal guards. Shaiapouf appears to be the most calm and intelligent of the three guards, relying on logic and reason more than his emotions. In reality, Pouf is the most emotional of the three guards, often experiencing mood swings relating to his idealization and idolization of the Chimera Ant King. Having wholeheartedly devoted his entire being to the protection of the King and the eventual domination of the world by the King, Pouf's temperament is grossly disturbed by the King's obsession with the "insignificant" human, Komugi. The King is unable to defeat the girl at the game of Gungi, and even seems care about her well being. Pouf views Komugi as a threat to the King, as his obsession with a mere human could undermine the King's rightful domination of the world as the most perfect form of life. Pouf considers killing Komugi, but upon the realization that killing the girl would forever deny the King any victory over her, bursts into tears and swears to end his own life after helping the King attain complete dominion. Pouf's state of mind is even further distressed during the attack on the King's palace by the Chimera Ant Extermination Team, when he dashes to the King's room and finds it empty. Pouf not only realizes that the King must be in Komugi's room, but that he had known in his heart the King would be with Komugi in her room and rushed to the King's room anyway. *'Nen Ability:' Spiritual Message (スピリチュアルメッセージ 「鱗粉乃愛泉」), lit. "Butterfly Scales Love Spring" Shaiapouf's ability, Spiritual Message, allows him to use his scales as a specialized En. Through their dispersal, he can read his opponent's emotions by reading the fluctuations in their aura. His scales also have a hypnotic effect on the body of others when dispersed from his wings. *'Nen Ability:' Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ 「蠅の王」), lit. "Lord of the Flies" Shaiapouf's second ability allows for him to break his body into multiple miniature forms of himself, created from his aura. He can vary the size of each aura body, and the smaller they are the more he creates. Pouf can control them through his main form, which can only be reduced to about the size of a bee. Menthuthuyoupi Menthuthuyoupi (モントゥトゥユピー, Montutuyupī) is the third member of the King's Royal Guard. Menthuthuyoupi has the appearance of a heavily muscled human male with no obvious features that mark him as a chimera ant, except for his irregularly shaped ears, legs, and his razor sharp teeth. Youpi is the largest of the Royal Guards, and the only non-human hybrid among them (mixed with the genes of a magical beast instead). He has the most straightforward personality of the Royal Guards, and possesses a strength that comes from complete selflessness and devotion to the King's safety. *'Nen Abilities:' Menthuthuyoupi's primary ability allows him to shapeshift into anything he desires, using his monstrous amount of aura. Through this, Youpi can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure. During his fights with Knuckle and Morel, Youpi developed the ability to manipulate his own rage. He first discovered he could build up a large amount of rage and aura, unleashing it all at once in an explosion. Youpi also realized he could control the buildup of rage, as well as channel its location in his body, though the specific applications of this have yet to be revealed. When fighting Morel, Youpi is seen using his natural shapeshifting ability, transforms his body into a grotesque, centaur-like creature. This form bears a helm-like extension on his head, a powerful scythe on his right arm, and a large amoebic sac in place of his left arm that contains his rage. Squadron Leaders Bloster Bloster (ブロヴーダ, Burovūda) is a crayfish squadron leader. He's an Emitter whose ability is that of firing energy blasts from his claws. Bihorn A bull chimera ant. Bihorn (ビホーン, Bihōn) was identified as having the greatest raw physical strength among the chimera ants by Pike. He has not been seen since the chimera ants scattered after the death of the Queen. Colt Colt (コルト, Koruto?) is an chimera ant with angel-like wings on his back and bird-like claws for feet. He was among the first chimera ants to be born by the Queen following her change to an all-human diet. Colt is first seen in the manga leading his squad on a food-gathering attack on a human farming settlement. Throughout his appearances, Colt projects a very strict and formal attitude. Colt is seen pressuring other squadron leaders to become better organized, and also seen monitoring the work of the others. He is extremely devoted both to the Queen and his work, and was the only squadron leader that always gave all the humans he killed to the Queen as food. When the Queen was grievously injured as a result of the King's birth, Colt was the ant that decided to surrender contacted the Hunters in order to secure medical attention for her, and even offered his own organs to save her life. Colt's loyalty and desire to protect is a trait inherited from the first human eaten by the Queen, a young boy trying to protect his sister Reina. Colt was partly born of the boy's genetic material, and had residual memories of Reina, even mentioning her name without realizing it. After the Queen's death he cursed his inability to protect her and Reina, but soon noticed a tiny infant, no larger than a finger, among the Queen's remains and vowed to protect and raise it. Following this emotional scene, a tearful Morel declared he himself would protect Colt and his ward from harm if they could learn not to eat humans. Leol Leol (レオル, Reoru) is a chimera ant resembling an anthropomorphic lion. Before the death of the Chimera Ant Queen, he was known as Hagya (ハギャ, Hagya), and was one of the not particularly loyal squadron leaders. Leol's memories of his previous life are not that of a human's, but those of a lion.21 During Morel and Knov’s primary infiltration of the King's palace in East Gorteau, Leol faces Morel in combat. He assumes to be victorious after submerging Morel in an underground church using a stolen ability, but dies by asphyxiation due to a cunning strategy put into plan by Morel. *'Nen Ability:' Rental Pod (レンタルポッド 「謝債発行機」), lit. "I.O.U. Dispenser" Leol's Hatsu allows him to temporarily borrow the nen abilities of other people. Leol must fulfill two conditions for each ability he wants to borrow. First, he must know the name of the ability or have seen it being used. Second, he must do the owner of the ability a favor, and confirm acceptance of the debt with a question (along the lines of "You owe me, alright?"). Once Leol fulfills the conditions, the name of the owner, the name of the ability, and the number of times it can be used (once per favor done for the owner) are all automatically recorded in the I.O.U. Dispenser, a small device resembling an iPod. If the owner of an ability dies, their information is automatically erased from the machine and their ability can no longer be used. To access another's Hatsu, Leol uses the dispenser to print out and tear up a receipt, which grants him use of the ability for one hour. During this time, the ability cannot be used by its original owner. *'Nen Ability:' Inamura　(イナ� ラ　「TUBE」) A borrowed nen ability Leol uses during his fight against Morel, named after Inamura Point, a popular location for surfing in Japan. The ability is owned by an friend of Morel's named Grachan, and can only be used on a rainy day. A surfing board and a trident harpoon are conjured by the user, as huge waves of water appear, seemingly from nowhere. Both the surfing board and trident are razor sharp and are used as weapons. While this ability is active, Leol can use a technique called Tornave (トルナイヴ 「渦波」), lit. "Maelstrom", by spinning the surfboard in place horizontally, creating a vortex of water that sucks anything nearby to the center, becoming an easy target for a harpoon attack. Leol can also use a technique called Big Wall (ビックウォール 「大波」), lit. "Big Wave", causing the water underneath him to swell up into a gigantic tidal wave and crash down on anything or anyone in front of it. Meleoron A chameleon-like ant, [[Meleoron|'Meleoron']] (メレオロン, Mereoron) is an eccentric among chimera ants, as he dislikes fighting or killing. Even though Meleoron has the rank of a squadron leader, he himself admits his actual fighting strength is only on par with a common soldier ant. Meleoron dresses in a hooded sweatshirt with sweatpants, and is often seen smoking. His original name, before the Chimera Ant Queen died, was Jail. *'Nen Ability:' "Invisibility" Meleoron's natural ability is that of turning himself invisible. He can remain in this state indefinitely. *'Nen Ability:' Perfect Plan (パーフェクトプラン 「神の不在証明」), lit. "God's Alibi" While holding his breath, Meleoron can use an advanced form of his invisibility, becoming not only invisible, but also becoming completely undetectable by scent, contact, or En. By using his normal invisibility, Meleoron can lull others into believing he can be detected by non-visual means, and is therefore only a minor threat. Under battle conditions, Meleoron is able to hold his breath for approximately one minute. *'Nen Ability:' God's Accomplice (神の共犯者) Meleoron's Perfect Plan can in turn be used on any person he is in physical contact with. Meleoron planned to use this ability to defeat the Chimera Ant King, by finding a partner who is able to strike a fatal blow at the Chimera Ant King while they are hidden. Peggy A chimera ant officer resembling a macaroni penguin. In his human life, [[Peggy |'Peggy' ]] (ペギー, Pegī)was the foster parent of Meleoron. Peggy is killed by Meryem when he expresses worry over the dying queen's life instead of following the newly born King's orders. His sudden death causes Meleoron to regain some fragments of memory of his human life and turn traitor in order to avenge Peggy's death. Welfin Welfin (ウェルフィン, Uerufin), a chimera ant resembling a humanoid wolf, that is drudge at the bottom of the chimera ant hierarchy, is secretly aiming to reach the top of the kingdom by trying to gain favor with the King. Gaining better relations with the kingdom's secretary, Bizef, Welfin reports anything out of the ordinary that he notices. He has an exceptional sense of smell, and is among the few figuring out exactly who the intruders into the King's palace are. He is striving to be the "Shadow King". He is extremely paranoid, shown by his hatsu, and is constantly suspecting everyone around him. *'Nen Ability:' Missileman (ミサイルマン 「卵男」) lit. "Eggman" Welfin's nen ability takes the form of a conjured organism attached to his back with a wrinkled face and four arms, each holding a missile. To use Missileman, Welfin must verbally identify his target (not necessarily by name), then give his target an order or ask his target a question. If the target lies or disobeys the order, Missileman automatically fires. A missfire may occur if Welfin incorrectly identifies the target, but if Missileman is successfully activated, the missiles continuously chase the target until they hit Yunju Yunju (ユンジュ, Yunju) is a centaur-like chimera ant that Gon, Killua, and Kite meet in a narcotics factory in the N.G.L. He was deployed there along with two officers in order to prevent the trio from getting closer to the ants' nest, but is killed by Kite, while his officers are killed by Gon and Killua in one on one combat. Zazan A scorpion-like chimera ant, Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) has the an upper-body of an extremely buxom attractive woman and the scorpion's stinger tail. Zazan is first introduced when she subdues Pokkle with her stinger, saving her doting subordinate Pike from Pokkle's attacks. After the actual Queen's death she proclaims herself to be a queen, taking over a colony near Meteor City and turning a large number of humans there into subservient minions with her stinging ability. Zazan is extremely vain and gets furious if anything damages her beauty. Her ultimate ability is to transform herself into a hideous monster with even greater strength and super-hard skin, which she uses as a last resort against Feitan. It does her little good though, as Feitan ends up incinerating her with his Pain Packer ability. *'Nen Ability:' Queen Shot (クィーンショット「審美的転生注射」), lit. "Sexy Stinger of Rebirth" Zazan's stinger contains a special toxin that she can use to transform her human victims into grotesque animal forms that are completely loyal to her. Zazan can also use the stinger on herself, causing a transformation into heavily muscled reptilian form with heavily armored skin so tough that it is able to completely protect Zazan from a Ko attack. Cheetu Cheetu (ヂートゥ, Jītu)is a cheetah chimera ant. Cheetu is the fastest of all the chimera ants. His speed is unparalleled, allowing him to dodge bullets with ease, punch even experienced Hunters several times before their body can move, and literally run circles around his opponents. Personality wise, Cheetu is very simpleminded. He is commonly very impressed with his own speed. Unlike some other chimera ants, Cheetu has no greater plans, and is simply content with being the fastest. Cheetu also enjoys fighting only as a way of boasting and showing off his abilities; He does not seek the "thrill of the kill". In confrontation against a group police officers, Cheetu waited until the last possible moment to dodge a barrage of bullets fired at him, then dismembered the fingers of all his attackers, before asking them to "bring some faster guys tomorrow". When fighting Morel, Morel openly declares the reason he was able to win is because Cheetu is stupid. Cheetu is first introduced along with the other recurring squadron leaders early in the Chimera Ant story arc. After the birth of Meryem and the death of the Queen, he leaves NGL and starts heading East, along the way causing an incident in nearby Pata City, at which point Morel and Knuckle are called to confront him. Neither side is able to declare victory, with Cheetu unable to damage the two Hunters and the two Hunters unable to land any serious hits on Cheetu. This causes Cheetu to realize he needs a power greater than pure speed, eventually seeking Shaiapouf for help in developing his own Hatsu in exchange for servitude. With his new power, he confronts Morel again, but is defeated by psychological attacks. Cheetu escapes, and later is seen boasting about yet another ability. He finally meets his end during the attack on Meryem's palace; Cheetu is crushed to death by Silva Zoldyck from above while attempting to pick a fight with Zeno, all the while boasting of his magnificent new technique. *'Nen Ability:' "Tag" The nen ability Cheetu uses against Morel is never official named, however, it resembles a game of Tag. Cheetu activates the ability by making physical contact with his target, at which point they are both enclosed in an artificial Nen-space resembling a savanna. The space is isolated from the real world by a dome painted with images of the sky, and is approximately the size of a baseball field. Both Cheetu and his target are stuck inside this area. To leave, the victim must touch Cheetu before a time limit of eight hours (represented by a giant hourglass standing in the middle of the area) runs out. The consequence of not accomplishing this is never revealed, as Cheetu is caught by Morel, and as a condition of the ability, is never able to use it again. *'Nen Ability:' "Crossbow" In the middle of Cheetu's game of Tag with Morel, when it is obvious he is about to be caught, Cheetu's desperation causes him to develop a new ability on the spot; he conjures a miniature crossbow attached to his arm, which also possesses a claw at the end of it to aid in close range attacks. This proves to be a futile gesture, as the crossbow is much slower than Cheetu himself, and only causes Morel to call Cheetu "stupid." *'Nen Ability:' "The Blind Spot of War:" Monroe Walk (モンローウォーク 「紋露戦苦」) Only the name of this ability is known, as Cheetu was killed by Silva before he could demonstrate it. Officers Baro Baro (バロ, Baro) was an armadillo chimera ant in Leol's squad. His method of attack was to tuck into a hard ball and roll full speed into an opponent, while using his tail to change direction at any time so the attack could not be dodged. He was killed by Gon, who simply took the attack head on and crushed Baro to death with his bare hands. Flutter [[Flutter|'Flutter']] (フラッタ, Furatta) is a dragonfly-based chimera ant and an officer serving in Leol's squad. Flutter is one of two officers often accompanying Leol, and seems to have some authority over other equally ranked officers. He is ambushed and killed by Knov during a raid on the capital city of Peijin, and subsequently is being used as a host body by Ikalgo through his "Living Dead Dolls" ability. Ultimately, his body is destroyed by Bloster. *'Nen Ability:' Super Eye (スーパーアイ 「超複眼」) *'Nen Ability:' Satellite Dragonflies (サテライトンボ 「衛星蜻蛉」) Flutter's ability, Super Eye, allows him to see out the eyes of the Satellite Dragonflies he conjures for reconnaissance. Hina Hina(ヒナ Hina) is an exorcist that can remove nen, ultimately being stored in her belly. She's a member of Leol's troop, originally named Hirin before she changed her name. She dresses in cutesy clothes, and worries about the effect her ability has on her figure. Ikalgo Ikalgo (イカルゴ, Ikarugo) is a former officer of the chimera ants whom eventually befriends Killua. Ikalgo, an octopus, wishes he had been a squid instead. After saving Killua's life after a battle, Ikalgo teams up with him in the assault on the palace of East Gorteau. *'Nen Ability:' Fleadom (フリーダ� 「蚤弾」), lit. "Tick Tock" Fleadom allows Ikalgo to transform one of his tentacles into an air gun. He uses special kinds of giant fleas as rounds for the gun; their saliva contains anticoagulant properties that prevents targets' blood from clotting. *'Nen Ability:' Living Dead Dolls (リビングデッドドールズ 「死体と遊ぶな子供たち」), lit. "Forbidden Games" Living Dead Dolls allows Ikalgo to inhabit and control the movements of a corpse, as well as use the nen abilities his victim had when still alive. Ortho Siblings The Ortho Siblings ' (オロソ兄妹, ''Oroso Kyōdai) are a pair of chimera ants that are siblings. They're based on mermen and have features of aquatic animals, such as scaled legs and webbed feet. They were decapitated by Killua. *'''Nen Ability: Fish Darts (ダツＤＥダーツ 「死亡遊戯」), lit. "Game of Death" The Ortho Siblings each has a nen ability that works in conjunction with the other's. The Ortho sister creates a safety pin out of nen that, when placed on someone, links her brother's dart board to that person's body. The Ortho brother then plays darts and simultaneously causes damage to the target according to where the darts hit the board, conjuring Nen fish to impale certain parts of the body. The pin cannot be removed until the target has died. If the brother misses the final target, all of the damage taken by their victim is instantly transferred over to the siblings. Pike [[Pike|'Pike']] (パイク, Paiku) is a spider-like chimera ant officer in Zazan's squad. He is shown to be simple-minded and poor in tactics. He shoots thick and sticky web strands from his anus. He is killed by Shizuku in one on one combat when Zazan and her followers invade Meteor City. *'Nen Ability:' Love Shower (ラヴシャワー 「愛の放射線」), lit. "Deluge D'Amour" Pike's special ability allows him to instantaneously shoot a whole web at once, completely immobilizing his target. The web strands are extremely durable and could not be broken even by Bihorn, the strongest of the chimera ants in terms of physical strength. Rammot Rammot (ラモット, Ramotto) is an officer in Colt's squad. He attacked Gon and Killua but was defeated by their Nen abilities, although they were unable to kill him before he fled. As a result of this confrontation, Rammot's aura nodes were opened and he became the first chimera ant to be able to control Nen. This in turn allowed Rammot to forcibly awaken the Nen of other chimera ants. Rammot eventually sought revenge on Gon and Killua, but in doing so caused Killua to discover and remove a needle planted in his head by his older brother Illumi which caused Killua to flee from any opponent he was not 100% sure of defeating. Following this, Rammot was quickly decapitated by Killua. Other Gyro Gyro (ジャイロ, Jairo) is the founder and former king of the Neo Green Life autonomous region. As a human, he suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of an alcoholic father. His ambition is to spread evil throughout the world. Gyro's tenacity and pride as a former king allowed him to keep all of his human memories and break free of the chimera ant Queen's control, vacating her domain. Gyro was also in NGL at the same time as Gon and Killua, though they never met. His current location is unknown. Bizeff Bizeff (ビゼフ, Bizefu) is the Secretary of State of East Gorteau. He is left alive by the Chimera Ants after they take control of the government in order to run the bureaucratic system. Komugi Komugi (コ� ギ, Komugi) is a blind girl who is a genius at Gungi, a board game in Hunter × Hunter. She is introduced during the Chimera Ant arc and frequently plays the Chimera Ant King, in Gungi. The King developed feelings toward Komugi due to her brilliance and skill in Gungi, despite her being a human. She awakens to Nen as a result of playing constantly with the King, her ability being one that allows her to improve in the game. During the raid on the palace of East Gorteau, Komugi is severely injured in her midsection as a result of Zeno's ability. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants